Hydrophobia
by Everhardt
Summary: Ruby teaches Blake how to swim.


**Hydrophobia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

"Could you teach me how to swim?"

Ruby was dumbfounded by the sudden request. Blake had dragged her aside during lunch, saying she had something important to discuss with her. "Is that it? You made it sound like it was really important?"

"It is!" Blake replied a little louder than she wanted to. She continued in a quieter tone, a slight blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "I'm hydrophobic."

"Uhh," Ruby started scratching her head. It became quite clear she didn't understand the meaning of that word.

"I'm afraid of water."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really?" Blake nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's just always been that way. Maybe it's my faunus nature or just a personal thing. I've just always had this paralyzing fear of open waters and that is simply unacceptable if I want to be a huntress. So, I want to learn how to swim. And I want you to teach me."

"Well," Ruby replied after a moment of silence, "why me? Why not Yang? I mean, she taught me not to swim."

"And how did that go?"

Ruby's mind drifted to a very unpleasant memory of Yang throwing her into the deep end of a pool and a lot of drowning. "Not great."

"Exactly. Being afraid of the water itself is bad enough. I don't want to fear that my teacher accidentally get me killed as well. Besides," the blush on her grew darker and the tone of her voice a bit quieter, "you're my girlfriend and if I'm going to share this with anyone, it's you."

Ruby's own face turned a crimson red at the confession and her lips curved into a smile. "Well, if you say it like that, how can I say no?" She looked at Blake for a moment and Blake couldn't help but smile back at her. "Alright, then. Tomorrow morning, we'll start at sunrise at the pool."

Blake's smile turned to a frown. "Why so early?"

"Because this is obviously embarrassing for you, so I want to do this at a time where we won't have an audience."

Blake nodded. "Alright, then. That sounds good."

"It's a date," Ruby said cheerfully as she leaned up and pecked Blake on the lips.

They shared another look before Ruby walked past Blake to the cafeteria. Blake spent a few moments watching her girlfriend before following her.

(**)

A gentle shake tore Blake from her sleep, though she was only barely awake. "Wakey, wakey, little Blakey," she heard Ruby's voice chirp.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Blake asked groggily.

"6 a.m. Time to start our lessons."

Blake took a moment to process this information. Unfortunately, her sleepiness overpowered her will, so she simply turned to the other side.

"Oh, come on, Blake. I know you like to sleep long, but we both agreed it would be best to start early." The only reply she got was a soft groan. She sighed. "Alright, Blake. You leave me no choice."

Blake heard Ruby get up and walk away. She felt bad, but she would deal with it later. After she'd gotten more sleep. That was what she thought at least. Before she heard Ruby walk up to the other side of the bed. All of a sudden, something warm and wet started running across her face.

Blake's eyes shot open to glare into little black ones. Ruby was currently kneeling next to the bed, holding Zwei out in front of her while said canine happily licked away at Blake's face. Any sleepiness she still had was gone in an instant as she shot up and literally jumped out of bed. "Ruby!" She hissed. "What the hell!?"

"Like I said, you left me no choice," Ruby explained as she held Zwei in her arms and gently scratched the back of his head. "You wouldn't get out of bed, so I had to take drastic measures. Anyway, time to get to the pool!"

Blake growled. She was started to have second thoughts.

(**)

Which multiplied as she stared at body of water in front of her. She nervously fidgeted with the straps of her black and purple bikini. Ruby was already in the water, her red and black bikini barely through the ripples she was making in the water.

"Need help?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

Blake gulped and shook her head. "I can do this. I can do this." She slowly lifted her leg, stretched it out and then slowly lowered it towards the water. But as her toes made contact with the cold liquid, she retracted her leg with squeal.

She took a step back from the pool, disappointed at the pathetic result.

Without saying anything, Ruby swam back to the underwater staircase and exited the pool, walking right in front of Blake. She then gently took Blake's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "Look at me!" She said, soft but firm. Then she started walking backwards, pulling Blake along with her. She felt uncomfortable as she stepped into the water, but one look into her girlfriend's silver orbs made her forget it all. Before she knew it, she was in chest-deep.

"Alright?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded slowly. "I...I guess so. What now?"

"Lift up your legs. Your in the water now, you don't have to stand anymore."

Blake nodded and looked down. Slowly, she lifted one leg, then the other. It seemed fine, until Blake realized she sinking into the water. Just as she was about to put her feet down again, she felt two arms wrap around her and keep her above the water. Gold once again met silver as she stared at Ruby, who was holding her up.

"Don't panic!" She said. "Sway your arms and legs back and forth."

Blake did. After a few moments, Ruby let her go and Blake was able to hold herself above water. After a while, she no longer had to force the motion. It just came naturally.

"Very good, Blake." Ruby smiled. "Ready for the next step?"

"What's that?"

"Actually swimming," Ruby said as she swam to the other end of the pool and back. "Think you can do that?"

Blake waited a moment to answer. "I don't know. How...how do I..."

"Put your arms together like this, push them forward and then push them back to each side. A t the same time you should thrust your legs back, then pull them towards you. Got it?"

"I guess so."

"Then try. Don't worry. I'll be with you."

Blake tried out the new technique and was as clumsy as was to be expected. She constantly struggled, had Ruby demonstrate and, at times, save her from drowning. After a few laps in the shallow end, Blake felt like she got it.

"Well done, Blake," Ruby cheered. "Now then. Think you're ready to swim an actual lap?"

"I...Yes. Yes, I can do that."

"Alright, Blake. Go on. I'll be right behind you."

Blake positioned herself and looked at the far edge of the pool. The pool was only ten meters long, but it seemed a lot longer to Blake. She inhaled deeply, then kicked herself off.

She moved slowly through the water, trying not to make any mistakes. However, as she went, she started speeding up. A giddy feeling ran though her. It confused her at first, but it didn't take long for her to realize what it was. She was having fun. Swimming was now fun to her. She was no longer afraid of water, she enjoyed it.

By the time she reached the edge, a large smile had grown on her face.

"You did it." She turned to her left to see Ruby right next to her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Ruby. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. You look exhausted."

It was only then that Blake realized how strained her body was. This new activity had taken it's toll on her body. "I guess I am."

"Well, suck it up, Belladonna. You're only halfway. You still have to swim all the way back."

Blake looked back at the other end of the pool. "I don't think so," she said as she pulled herself out of the water.

Ruby frowned. "Great, now I feel like a total dork for saying that."

Blake giggled. "You are a dork," she said as she grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the water, eliciting a startled yelp from the girl.

She lay Ruby on her back and sat on her, straddling her hips. She then leaned down and kissed her. After a few moments, she broke the kiss.

"My dork."


End file.
